Demon Love
by TheladyWolf
Summary: Sasuke a demon wolf and his love for a certain demon fox. For Valentines Day. : 3


TheLadyWolf: Yo, decided to do something seasonal, and figured that today would work. Plus I had this idea in my head as well, so things worked out. I don't know if this is going to be a one shot or not, let's see what you peoples have to say and well just take it from there.

Description: Sasuke a demon wolf and his love for a certain demon fox.

Disclaimer: Trust me, I'm not the only one who wants them, but maybe some day…

Ages:

Sasuke: 21

Naruto: 18

Everyone else doesn't really matter right now.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Chapter 1. Love at first sight.

I was in love with a fox.

Now this might seem strange coming out of anyone's mouth, but it isn't when it's coming out of a wolfs.

You see, I'm a demon wolf. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki, a fox demon.

Make sense now?

Well moving on, today is the day I will pounce on my love and mark him for my own. You see, I have been in love with him for a very long time; we met when we were very young. I was five years old while he was at the tender age of three…

flash back

We were on our way to visit the Uzumaki house hold for some reason or another. I was pouting the whole way because anki kept on pulling my tail, so I wasn't in the mood to go anywhere.

"Sasuke stop pouting, Itachi said he was sorry. Now cheer up before we get to the Uzumaki's, they have a boy who's a few years younger then you, but I hear he's very nice." I said nothing, even though my mother tried to cheer me up, I wasn't in the mood for it. I just huffed and growled the whole ride there.

We finally arrived and were lead to the back yard where they had set out the meal for us. There was tea, sandwiches, potato salad, fruit, and lots of desserts. I was led to the far end of the table. The seat beside me was empty and I was fine by that. I didn't feel like talking to anyone anyway.

I just sat there grumbling and moving my ears from side to side and waving my tail a bit. I was so busy being disgruntled that I didn't notice that someone had sat down beside me.

"Hewo" said a shy soft voice.

I looked over and nearly gasped.

He.

Was.

Beautiful.

I didn't know what to say as I saw the young fox cub beside me. He was dressed in an orange and blue kimono with the orange being on the hem and also the orange flowers designed on it. His fluffy red-orange tail wagged from side to side. His ears on his head stuck up straight and seemed to be trying to hear everything.

"My name is Nawuto" he said shyly with a little lisp, as he looked over at me. The blue gems that passed for eyes peeked at me from beneath his golden mane of hair.

'Say something man! He's waiting!' my mind screamed at me.

"My name is Sasuke!" I practical screamed at him, some of the parents looked over, wondering what the sound was.

I looked over at Naruto to see his eyes wide from my yell, but then he smiled and started laughing, clapping his hands in delight.

"Sasuhke!" he yelled, laughing all the while.

I could have listened to him talk all day.

"Nawuto is very happy to meet Sasuhke. Want to be Nawutos frewnd Sasuhke?" he smiled, and I was nearly blinded by those pearly whites.

I could only nod like an idiot to his question; only a fool wouldn't want to be friends with this angel. I saw his tail wag at my answer and he just looked so cute.

Everyone had arrived so it was time to start eating, I watched as he had difficultly reaching for things, so I got them for him, then in a spur of the moment I would feed them to him. He didn't seem to mind. So I just kept feeing him.

Everything seemed to be going fine till my brother decided to show up.

"Sasuke" I looked up to see Itachi.

"What?" I snapped as I wiped Naruto's mouth with a napkin.

"Why are you obsessing on Naruto?" Itachi asked as he practical shoved me out of my seat and took it.

"None of your business." I growled as my ears lay flat.

"Are you his boyfriend or something?" he sneered back as he took a bite out of the apple he had gotten from the middle of the table.

"No!" I screamed back. Then, realizing what I had said, I looked over at Naruto to see his eyes filling with tears, before dashing from his seat to the house.

"Naruto! I didn't mean it!" I yelled as I ran after him.

Needless to say, this one comment seemed to ruin everything between my love and me. But I was an Uchiha, and we never gave up! So final I was able to corner him.

"I'm mad at Sasuhke! Nawuto don't want to talk to Sasuhke!" He growled at me as he wiped his eyes.

"Naruto please listen! I didn't mean to say what I did! It's just anki makes me so mad sometimes and…and…I love you Naruto!" I gasped out the last bit and looked at him with wide eyes, a little shocked at what I had said.

"Weally?" he asked, his eyes filling with tears.

I nodded and then ran to me with his arms wide open. I quickly caught him in my arms.

"I wove Sasuke! Nawuto wants to marry Sasuhke!" he said happily, his tail moving a mile a minute.

I actual wasn't thinking marriage at the moment, but hell, I didn't care.

"Ok Naruto, well get married, but we need to do adult stuff so that our parents will know were serious." I said, trying to think of what we could do.

"Nawuto knows! See, see, one time it was verrwy dark and Nawuto heawd something so he went to go see. So Nawuto snuck to mama and papa's room and heard noise. Nawuto thought it was a monster, so I opened the door and mama and papa were doing this weird thing. They panicked and told Nawuto that only gown-ups can do it." He said proudly as he told me what he saw his parents doing.

So they decided to put their plan into action.

"Ok, so now you bend over, ok Naruto." Sasuke said as he took up position behind the fox that was on his hands and knees before him. Sasuke had to say, this position was actual pretty appealing, he wondered why.

"So, now what Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well move your hips." He said as he waggled his bottom from side to side. His tail tickled Sasuke's nose, feeling an urge strange urge, he suddenly pinned the fox beneath him as he started to move his hips on Naruto's.

Humping the little fox boy.

And that's when what their parents walked in on them.

"Boy's do you want som-"glass shattered as it hit the floor breaking the plate. "AAAAAhhhhhhh!!!!! Sasuke what are you doing!? Get off my baby!" Naruto's mother screamed as she practical threw Sasuke off of Naruto.

Sasuke's mom grabbed and started to lead him from the room. "What in the world were you thinking young man!? I thought I raised you better then that, and where did you learn such a thing!?" she asked as she dragged the reluctant boy down the hallway.

Sasuke tried to get loose when he heard Naruto calling for him, "momma let me go! My wife is calling for me!" he yelled and he tried to yank his arm free.

"Wife…?" His mom asked, raising her eyebrow at the words.

"Yes" he said stomping his foot into the ground. "Naru-chan is my wife, or he will be soon, now let me go!"

"No, you're going home to think about what you have done." And not being stronger then his mom, he was forced to go home.

But that didn't stop him from loving his fox.

End flash back

Sasuke sighed as he looked down at the flowers and candy in his hands, before knocking on the door.

It opened to reveal the love of his life.

"Hi Sasuke!" he chirped.

Sasuke got down on one knee and held out the flowers and candy, his ears folded back and he offered the thing in his hands to the boy before him.

"Naruto, I love you and want us to be together forever and get married, and I want us to have lots for kids and grow old together and…and…" he wasn't sure what to say next.

"Sasuke! I already told you yes like a bajillion times already! Heck, you just asked me yesterday, does this ring not tell you that?" he asked as he held out his left hand, showing the engagement ring on his hand.

"Well today's Valentines day! I had to do _something_. If I didn't, you might look twice at that damn raccoon! Or that damn cousin of mine, who does that cat think he is!?" Sasuke started to go into a little rant about people who couldn't learn to keep their paws off of _his _mate damn it.

Naruto just laughed and hugged his fiancé. "Come on" he purred and he started to kiss Sasuke's neck, distracting the boy from his ranting. "Let's go do something to celebrate today." And with that he led the boy into his room.

"Mmmmhhhhhh Sas-moan-uke." Naruto moaned as he kissed Sasuke back, their tongues fighting for dominance over the other. Sasuke ran his fingers through the blond mane.

"Aaaaauuuuuhhhhhh…Naruto" Sasuke shifted so that he was on top of the boys hips and ground them together.

"Naruto, I was going to make a snack and wanted to know-"

Things were starting to get good when suddenly the door opened.

"-if you wanted som-…"there was silence.

Then, "AAaaaaaaahhhhhhh get off my baby!"

Another wonderful Valentines day.

* * *

TheLadyWolf: well hope you liked it; let me know if you want me to continue it anymore, ok?

Read and review please:3


End file.
